


Dirty Money, Dirty Lies

by CaveOfChaos



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Young Sylnan and Br'aad, brb crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos
Summary: Sylnan is a big brother, he has to take care of Br'aad. No matter what it takes.
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Kudos: 50





	Dirty Money, Dirty Lies

Sylnan took a breath, he would have to see Br’aad when he walked in with these coins. These dirty coins.

He shifted on his feet, not ready to have to lie to Br’aad again. The amount of schemes he had been a part of and lied about. Why was now any different? Every single coin he had ever earned in his life was dirty money. Every reason that fell from his lips was dirty lies. Why was now so different for him?

Sylnan paced beside the doorway to where the Rat King had let them stay. It was but it was by all means disgusting there, but it was home. A home Sylnan so desperately wished someone had stopped them from having to take.

They were just kids, why were they living like this? On the streets, parents are dead and gone. Br’aad didn’t deserve this. Sylnan didn’t deserve this.

Sylnan sniffled in a tear, Br’aad didn’t need to know.

The half-elf held in his breath, the gold coins clicking against each other as his hand clenched. He would tell Br’aad the same thing he did all the other times.

The door was shoved open, it never opened well, or quietly.

“Syl! You’re back! I-I found a book. I know a few words in it.” Br’aad’s eyes locked onto Sylnan’s hand. “Did you get gold? Was it that nice old woman again? Did you tend to her flowers? Does she ever want to meet me? I can help! I can make us money too-”

“Br’aad,” Sylnan smiled, stopping the hyperactive eight year old from going on too many tangents. “It was the nice old woman. I asked if you could help plant some flowers for her but she said she already had someone else do that.” 

It was not a nice old woman. He did not mention Br’aad. Ever.

“O-oh. Can I meet her?” Br’aad hopped up off the ground, skipping over to his brother.

Sylnan smiled again. “No.”

The younger half-elf’s face twisted into a frown. “Why?”

“Because she doesn’t like little rascals like you.” Sylnan gave Br’aad a rub on his head, pushing him down and tangling his hair further. 

“Sylnan?”

“Yeah?”

Br’aad picked himself up. He latched onto Sylnan with a hug. 

A muffled sound came from his little brother; “Thank you.”

Sylnan pulled him closer. His tears grew much closer. All the lies, all the crimes, all the dirty money. All for him. All to make sure his little brother could buy the book he wanted, or a toy he craved, or just a warm pastry.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
